The Fairiomachy: Chapter 2
Josh's P.O.V I just woke up from my cleansing coma, and I'm afraid that there's a possibility of me getting brain damage, but as it turns out, I don't have any brain damage. I still feel heavily dizzy, especially right after the cleansing coma that I just had. I remember Alex is carrying me to the forest with Luna Silver and Victoria sat beside us. I just stare at them wide eyed, because I was so dazed to even bother looking in their eyes. Victoria's P.O.V I sat beside my friends while Josh explains stuff to us, about our camper who called herself Belinda Zito is actually Opal Koboi, the evil fairy who wants to bring both worlds into war. I looked at the dazed Josh, as he stared at me with his wide eyes. Alex let go of him and I wrapped him in my wings. I missed his cute face so much that I wanted to pinch his cheeks until he blushed. He may not know it, but he's so cute, and powerful too. He leaned at me with all of his bodyweight. "Hey Alex, Luna, you won't mind if I take him for a while?" I asked. "Not at all," Alex said. Then I began to slung him over my back and we began to soar through the air. I flew to the skies to see the beautiful view of Camp Half-blood. As we flew, Josh seemed to ease a bit, and he wanted to go down. I complied. I flew down and landed in the middle of the forest. Josh sat down and started to sniffle. I swear he had tears in his eyes. "Josh?" I asked. Before I knew it, he is crying. I don't know why but he just cried. Josh sat down and buried his face in his hands and started sobbing uncontrollably. I guess he just likes to cry, or there's something deep down in him that he don't want to talk about. He cried almost every single day, I decided to wrap him in my wings and let him sob into my wings. I could feel myself getting stronger upon contact with him. He sobbed so hard that I'm afraid the entire forest would hear him. His body trembled violently It freaked me a little. Finally after 10 minutes, he let go of me and I asked. "Why are you crying, Josh?" Josh grabbed my wings and used it to wipe his face, and he looked at me. His eyes were red from crying. "I--- I---- I....." Words won't come out from his mouth. I hugged him again. Then a thought occured to me. "Oh, gods! Annabeth!" I said, as I hauled Josh to his feet and slung him over my shoulder and flew very fast to where Annabeth is. I looked down, and there she is. I could see her straining every bits of willpower to the burden, and she seemed tired. I decided to fly lower to take a closer look at Annabeth, who had been taking the sky for 2 years now. I didn't see Belinda Zito a.k.a Opal Koboi anywhere around here. She had been missing since Josh woke up. I guess that Josh had told us the truth about the Belinda girl. I landed beside her, and I gasped. She had turned from a healthy young woman into a thin, ragged young woman. Her skin is still smooth but she looked absolutely pale. A few minutes had passed, and she collapsed in exhaustion. The sky lifted itself from her. We rushed forward to her, and began to give her ambrosia and Nectar. But I just realized that she's not breathing. Her blond hairs had gray streaks to it. Even Josh started to got out of my hold and began walking there with difficulty, with his legs trembling. His knees buckled after a few steps and proceed by crawling. Koboi Lair, Top Secret ''' Opal Koboi had everything thought up, from her time in camp, she had learned that children of Athena are somewhat smart. But if they were smart, how come Annabeth held the sky even if she knew if she would die from the weight? Opal decided go into the security room to see the feed that the spy cameras had provided her. She had secretly installed spy cameras on Camp Half-blood at night, when the campers are asleep. Of course the campers wouldn't know if they are being watched. Opal had forgotten one very important point. Demigod's dream are not just dream. They dream of real stuff, i mean stuff that is happening, like he had their own moving spy cameras. Opal is planning to wait until the 6 months is over, and then Opal is going to launch an invasion on the Demigods. One of the most powerful arsenal that the fairies have is the blue rinse. They kill any biological beings in the vicinity without leaving any trace. Opal laughed at her own thought, and she returned to the firing range to practice her lethal energy throwing. '''Camp Half Blood, New York City Victoria's P.O.V I helped Josh to get to Annabeth, when Alex tensed. I've seen her expression before. It's a buzzing in her ears every time someone died. "She's dead." Alex said. Percy, hearing that, started to cry on Annabeth's shirt. "Oh, Annabeth! Please! Don't leave me alone!" Josh sobbed harder. I don't know what happened with Josh but he seemed to care about her. Just then, Annabeth coughed and her eyelids fluttered like crazy. "Uhh.... What happened?" Annabeth's voice was way softer than a murmur. "Annabeth!" Percy cried, and embraced her hard on her shirt. "You're alive!" Alex gasped. It turns out that Annabeth didn't die, but who did? "You threw me into a shock there, Annabeth!" Percy hugged her in relief. Annabeth gasped weakly. "Crushing me...." Percy seemed to notice, and he stepped back. "Oh, sorry Annabeth, I was so relieved you were alive." She let out another cough, then she began to "Me too, I was...." Another cough. "I was relieved Ouranus....." And another cough. I could tell that the words are being forced out of her burning lungs. "..... Finally let..... let me go." She said, and her hand went slack. I flew to the air. I was relieved to see that my friend is alive. But Alex did definitely heard the buzzing in her ears. Just then, I saw a girl's body. She's crawling at my direction. I flew down, and I checked her pulse, and it turns out that there's a little pulse. Isa's P.O.V (10 minutes ago) I was taking a walk in the woods when I saw a monster coming. It seems to be a Chimera, accompanied by Echidna, the mother of all monsters, and it seems to be looking for me. I wanted to run away from her, but she already spotted me. She chased me. The Echidna chased me until I am cornered in the edge of the deep, cold pool. She bared her fangs. "You won't escape me this time, Isa McLean!" I wished my son was here, because my son can easily beat the Echidna. I jumped into the cold pool and waited there until the echidna leaves. It took about few minutes until she leaves. The pool was freezingly cold, but thankfully, I am a strong woman, so I can endure the freezing temperature for hours. I held my breath while in the pool. I grabbed a chain and pulled myself to the bottom. I had to say hidden for a little longer. It's been 2 minutes, and the cold is swirling in my body. I cannot take much more of this. I had to get out of here. I kept waiting and waiting until finally my body cannot take more of this. My body was too cold and I already ran out of breath. I swam to the surface, slowly but surely. As I broke into the surface, I gasped for air and began to crawl out of the freezing pool. I know I would die if I am not being helped. I began to crawl myself to Camp Half-blood, where the guys in there will take care of me. Category:The Fairiomachy Category:Chapter Page